Chapter 261
Magic Singularity is the 261st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail members have separated themselves into groups to train for the Grand Magic Games. Team Natsu, Wendy and Shadow Gear have gone to the beach for their training but are taking the first day to relax themselves. Lucy starts her training with Capricorn by aiming at her main weakness and remembers what her mother told her about "The One Magic". At night, she takes a bath with the other girls, and while looking at the stars, she decides to put more effort into it. Summary Having decided that they will compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games, the returning members of Fairy Tail decide to use their remaining time to train in order make up for being absent during the last seven years. The members of Team Natsu, Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Carla are accompanied by Jet and Droy to the beach to train. However, the group gets distracted and begins to relax, swimming in the water, building sand castles, eating and sunbathing, much to Jet and Droy's dismay. While playing in the water, Lucy and Levy begin to talk about the other returning members who all went to a different training site. As Lucy teases Levy about her wanting to go with Gajeel on his special training, Jet and Droy watch the two and decide to let them relax for a while. That afternoon, the group splits up to train. Lucy summons Capricorn in order to help her remedy her weakness, the lack of Magic during critical moments. Lucy seems to be doing well at first, doing what her spirit instructs her to do, but soon collapses out of exhaustion. While Lucy regains her breath, Capricorn tells her that her mother also underwent the same training she is doing in order to improve her Magic. When she was able to talk, Lucy begins to talk to Capricorn about The One Magic, the source of all Magic, the thing that Hades was longing to get. Lucy tells Capricorn that, after hearing her mother talk about it, she thinks that all Magic originated from "love." Capricorn smiles at Lucy, happy with her explanation. Throughout the beach, the other members are training. Gray, Juvia and Erza are practicing their Magic by themselves, Levy is helping Wendy read the notes given to her by Porlyusica while Happy encourages Natsu as he sprints through the beach with two big tires tied to his waist. That night, the girls decide to bathe at the hot spring, unaware that the guys are trying to peep at them. As the group relaxes, Lucy points to the stars and the group begins to wonder what the other members were doing, wondering if they were looking at the sky just like them. Lucy then decides that she will put more effort into training. Suddenly, Erza summons her swords and attacks the gate to the hot spring, sensing someone suspicious. Outside the hot spring, the guys sit together, injured and regretting the fact that they dared to peep at the girls. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic & Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Goat, Capricorn * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * Spells used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Swords *Kunai Items used *Magic Staffs *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Goat Key * Navigation